Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:C8AF:EC50:B5F:C6B-20190622013937
The Happy Tree Friends of Tree Friend Land Island were used to nightly attacks of flaming fireballs. After all, they had been fighting ponies for seven generations. One teenager, Cuddles, wasn’t a typical Happy Tree Friend. Where most were brawny, Cuddles was brainy, but that didn’t stop him from longing to fight ponies like the other teenagers. When he wasn’t helping Mime in the blacksmith’s workshop, Cuddles invented weapons to bring down the ponies that attacked nightly. One night, Mime ordered Cuddles to man the shop, as he charged out to join the battle against the ponies. Cuddles realized that this was the perfect opportunity to try out his latest invention---The Mangler. He told himself, ‘’No one has ever killed a Lavender Pony, that’s why I’m gonna be the first.’’ If Cuddles could bring down a pony, he was sure his father, Lumpy the Moose, would finally let him join the other teenagers in pony training. As the ponies rampaged through the village, Cuddles carefully took aim… and fired. The Mangler’s bola whizzed through the air towards a deadly Lavender Pony. Cuddles shouted with amazement, ‘’Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?’’ But before Cuddles had the chance to celebrate, a Dark Blue Pony chased him through the village. Luckily Lumpy was there to rescue his son. The next day, Cuddles set off in search of the Lavender Pony that he had hit. He found the injured pony lying in the woods, but Cuddles couldn’t bring himself to kill it. Cuddles untied the bola from the creature’s damaged tail. Suddenly, the mighty beast jumped on Cuddles’ chest and let out a huge roar. It could have killed him there and then, but instead the Lavender Pony clumsily flew off. Later, Cuddles came across the pony in a small cove. He realized she wasn’t able to fly properly because of her damaged tail, so he started sketching ideas for a new invention. The more Cuddles thought about the Lavender Pony that had spared his life, the more he realized that there must be a lot that Happy Tree Friends didn’t know about ponies. Over dinner that evening, he tried to tell Lumpy that he’d changed his mind about wanting to start pony training. But Lumpy had changed his mind too and told Cuddles that he would start pony training in the morning. As Lumpy left on his latest pony hunting expedition, Cuddles wondered what he was getting himself into. The next day, the teenagers eagerly entered the pony training ring. Mime was the Happy Tree Friend in charge of training. He let a ferocious Dark Green Pony into the ring---it was time to get some practice! The Dark Green Pony let out a stream of fire and nearly toasted Cuddles alive! Luckily, Mime jerked the pony’s head in time to save Cuddles from his fiery blast. When Cuddles wasn’t training, he worked hard making a new mechanical tail for the Lavender Pony. But when he tried to attach his invention to the pony, the big creature flicked her injured tail out of reach. ‘’Stay with me buddy, we’re good, we’re good, just a little bit longer,’’ Cuddles pleaded, throwing his leg over the pony. Suddenly, Starlight Glimmer rocketed into the sky, pulling Cuddles with her. They shot upwards and wobbled in mid-air. ‘’AAAAGGGHHHH!’’ yelled poor Cuddles, as they hurtled over the water, landing in the waves with a massive splash. Cuddles changed his design and the next time he strapped on the mechanical tail, it worked perfectly. ‘’It’s working!’’ cheered Cuddles as they soared through the sky. Meanwhile, training grew harder and harder for the young Happy Tree Friends. They fought Golden Ponies and Dark Red Ponies. They battled with axes, swords and shields! They learned how many shots of fire each pony had, where to stand and how to attack! And when training was over, Cuddles made sure nobody saw him as he crept down to the cove to see Starlight Glimmer. His new friend taught him some pony facts of her own, like where they enjoy being tickled and which fish they don’t like to eat. It was much more fun than fighting. Cuddles used his newfound pony knowledge to his advantage in the ring. During the next training session, Mime released a Black Pony. Cuddles raced towards the pony and secretly showed him a smelly eel! The Black Pony backed away with a horrified snort while Cuddles grinned. Everyone looked at Cuddles in surprise. None of them guessed what had really happened! Suddenly, Mime and the teenagers thought Cuddles had power over the ponies! When Lumpy returned from his expedition, he heard all about Cuddles’ success in the ring. He told Cuddles that he had done a good job tricking Lumpy into thinking he was the worst Happy Tree Friend that Tree Friend Land had ever seen! Cuddles smiled awkwardly as Lumpy handed him a huge Happy Tree Friend helmet and explained that it would keep him safe in the ring. Giggles, one of the other teenagers, began to notice that Cuddles spent a lot of time on his own. One day, she followed him to the cove and discovered him with the Lavender Pony! Cuddles convinced Giggles to go for a ride on Starlight Glimmer as they flew towards a distant island surrounded by fog. Dozens of ponies were flying towards the island, carrying food they’d stolen from Tree Friend Land. Suddenly, Cuddles and Giggles saw a monstrous two-eyed beast! It was the Wonder Pets Dragon! The teenagers realized that the ponies were feeding the Wonder Pets Dragon so he didn’t eat them. They’d finally discovered why the ponies attacked their village! On the day of Cuddles’ final test for pony training, his secret friendship with Starlight Glimmer was revealed. Cuddles watched helplessly as Lumpy captured the pony and dragged her away. Cuddles tried to explain about the ponies. ‘’They raid us because they have to! If they don’t bring enough food back they’ll be eaten themselves,’’ he cried. But Lumpy wouldn’t listen. Now that Lumpy knew about Pony Island, he was determined to kill every last pony. Lumpy ordered the adults to set sail, forcing Starlight Glimmer to be his guide. Cuddles quickly gathered the teenagers. He showed them how to feel comfortable around the ponies and then instructed them how to ride the ponies they’d been taught to fight! If only Lumpy had listened to Cuddles before he set sail! The Wonder Pets Dragon was like no creature the adults had ever seen. He crushed their weapons like eggs and blasted holes in their ships. The Happy Tree Friends were losing the battle. Suddenly, the teenagers swooped to the rescue, riding ponies. Cuddles saved Starlight Glimmer from Lumpy’s sinking ship and the pair bravely fought to defend the adults. Lumpy saw that Cuddles had been right all along. The ponies weren’t the problem---it was the Wonder Pets Dragon who was their real enemy! Cuddles had an idea. After blasting the giant beast’s wings full of holes, Starlight Glimmer and Cuddles flew in front of the dragon so he would chase them, then they dropped into a nose dive towards the ground. The Wonder Pets Dragon followed, gas hissing from his mouth. Starlight Glimmer let out a fiery blast. The Wonder Pets Dragon couldn’t stop! He swallowed the flames and exploded as he crashed helplessly to the ground! The Happy Tree Friends watched in disbelief. Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer had destroyed the Wonder Pets Dragon! But Cuddles’ glory came at a price. The long battle was over and ponies and Happy Tree Friends were finally free to be friends. Starlight Glimmer and Cuddles were legends! Now everyone wanted to ride ponies instead of fight them… even Lumpy! But flying ponies wasn’t as easy as it looked and Lumpy needed plenty of training! Luckily, he had a Happy Tree Friend hero around to teach him. That hero’s name was Cuddles.